1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to dishwasher appliances and, more particularly, to a wash cycle control device for a dishwasher appliance and associated method.
2. Description of Related Art
A dishwasher appliance typically includes a number of selectable wash programs, wherein any one such wash program may be selected by the user depending on the nature of the load (i.e., a “normal” wash cycle for varying food soil levels on the dishware, a “china/crystal” wash cycle, an “economy” cycle, a “speed wash” cycle, a “rinse and hold” cycle, or an “automatic” cycle). In such instances, the selected wash program may adjust a number of different parameters that affect the particular wash cycle. That is, the selected cycle may have certain “pre-wash” characteristics, rinse characteristics, and “main wash” characteristics, including, for example, particular durations for each cycle segment, the order and number of cycle segments, the amount of water used, and the temperature of the water.
The intent of the various wash programs is to remove food soils and debris from the dishware therein. In doing so, however, various other factors such as, for example, water consumption, energy consumption, and the duration of the wash cycle must be considered in determining the effectiveness of a particular wash program.
These “other” factors of power consumption, water consumption, etc., may be adversely affected by draining and re-filling the dishwasher appliance (i.e., increased water usage, as well as energy usage due to the pump used for draining the water). As such, one area of interest is effective filtration of the water used in the various cycle segments, since the water used for washing the dishware is often re-circulated over the dishware. Effective filtration leads to a more effective wash program since food soils are not re-circulated back over the dishware. In addition, less draining and re-filling conserves water and energy, and may help to reduce the overall duration of the wash cycle.
However, when the dishwasher appliance is not used for extended periods, various less-than-desirable effects may be experienced, even with effective filtration systems. For example, any removed food soils in a previous wash cycle may remain within the filtration system, or elsewhere in the hydraulic system of the dishwasher appliance, and become “dried on” to affected surfaces. In addition, mold, mildew, and/or bacteria growth may occur in the damp environment of the dishwasher appliance between periods of use. As such, these undesirable elements have the potential of being circulated onto dishware being washed in the dishwasher appliance, when the dishwasher appliance is again used at a later time.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus and/or method for automatically cleaning, disinfecting, or otherwise removing undesirable contamination “build-up” in a dishwasher appliance after a period of non-use and before a subsequent use.